Making Choices
by BlueSpottedDog
Summary: Finn has to choose. Quinn or Rachel? Football or Glee?


**Title: Making Choices  
****Author: BlueSpottedDog  
Summary: Finn has to choose. Quinn or Rachel? Football or Glee?  
********Spoilers: Pilot Spoilers  
Disclaimer: FOX owns Glee, but I wonder if they'd let me play Rachel :)**

**Ok, this is crap. Absolute crap. I wrote it today after getting an idea from listening to "Don't Stop Believing". So you don't have to read it but here it is anyway...**

**--**

Finn was tired. After rehearsing 'Don't Stop Believing' over twenty times for Mr Schuester, they had finally been able to leave. Finn had to get home, it was past ten and his mother would be worried. But first he had to say goodbye to everyone. Kurt had already disappeared with Mercedes, so there was only Tina, Artie and Rachel left. Except, after saying goodbye to Tina and Artie, there was no Rachel. 'Bugger!'

That's when he heard it. He heard the crying. He looked back at the stage again and saw Rachel's arm from behind the curtain. And she was crying. He quickly rushed up onto the stage and behind the curtain. He dropped down beside her. 'Are you ok Rachel?' Rachel looked up at Finn, noticing for the first time that he was there. 'Fine. I'm fine. Just leave me alone.' Rachel tried to stand, but Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

'Tell me. I might be able to help.' Rachel shook her head. 'No. You can't. It's _your _girlfriend and _your _best friend.' Finn was slightly confused. 'Together?' Rachel wiped away the tears rolling down her cheek. 'No you idiot! They have been…let's just say…harassing me.' Finn stood up immediately and began to storm off. 'Finn, what are you doing?' Finn stopped and turned. 'Going to bang some heads together.' Rachel looked at him pleadingly. 'Please don't! Seriously, just leave it.'

Finn walked back over to Rachel and sat down beside her. 'Why? I could seriously make their faces look completely different!' Rachel put her hand on Finn's arm. He looked at her face and watched her search his face. 'You wouldn't bash your girlfriend. Or your best friend. Not for me. I'm not worth it.' It was then that Finn's eyes caught contact with Rachel's. She was totally worth it. Seeing a smile on that beautiful face was definitely worth it.

'You are Rachel. You're one of my closest friends and even my girlfriend and best friend have to get over that and leave you alone. You can sing and you're beautiful. They're just jealous! Puck is neither and Quinn can't sing…not as well as you can anyway!' Rachel smiled as she looked away. 'So I'm beautiful am I?' She asked, grinning to no one in particular.

Finn was about to agree straight away when he realised what she was doing. She was testing him. If he said yes, he liked her. If he said no, he didn't. 'You're definitely beautiful.' _Oh God, please don't let Quinn find out. Please! _Rachel looked back at Finn. 'Beautiful enough to kiss me?' Finn reached out and pushed a hair out of her eye. 'Of course.' He replied as he leant forward, only centimetres from her lips.

Just as their lips touched, Quinn burst in through the door behind them. She spotted Finn and Rachel and blew up. 'FINN!' Finn pulled away from Rachel. _Oh fuck!_ 'Finn! What the hell! Why are you making out with that stupid little Gleek?' Finn turned back to Rachel and whispered 'I'll fix this all. Meet you here at about lunchtime and we can rehearse and "talk"'

Rachel got up then and left, kissing Finn on the cheek on her way out. Quinn looked like she was going to explode. 'Finn! She just kissed you! What the hell?' Finn just sat and watched Quinn have her "meltdown". 'She's a Gleek! I'm not a stupid Gleek and you pick her over me!' Finn nodded, still watching Quinn. Quinn glared at Finn and walked over and sat down next to him.

She tried to kiss him, but once her lips hit Finn's, all he could see was Rachel. 'No!' He said, pushing Quinn away. Quinn looked furious. 'Have it your way! Have your stupid little Gleek, but you are_ so_ not going to be on the football team anymore!' She slapped Finn hard across the face before getting up and walking out. Finn sighed. He was a classic for making a right mess of himself.

He laid down on the stage and looked up. The roof was black, since the lights were off. He remembered that his Mum was waiting for him back at home. He quickly shot up and rushed out the door, running past Quinn to get to his car and make it home before ten thirty.

--

'Finn, it's ten forty, you were supposed to be home ten minutes ago!' Finn dropped his head and looked at his scuffed shoes. 'I know Mum. But I…after rehearsal I found Rachel crying so I went to see what was wrong and we talked and we kissed and Quinn came in and broke it off with me, slapping me too.' Finn's mother calmed down a little and Finn looked up at her.

'And you couldn't do all of this in the morning?' She asked, grinning. Finn couldn't help but grin back. 'Look, just get some sleep; work it all out in the morning.' Finn nodded and headed up the stairs. As he got ready for bed, images of the night flashed in his head. Rachel crying. Kissing Rachel. Kissing Quinn. Getting slapped by Quinn. It all made him wonder if Rachel really was worth it. Getting kicked off the football team? For Rachel? He had no idea.

Finn sighed, staring at his roof. He liked looking into darkness. It helped him make decisions. But tonight, there was nothing that could help him. That was until there was a loud knock on the door. Finn leapt out of bed, no shirt, just pants and rushed downstairs. He reached the door and opened it to see Rachel standing there, staring at his half-nakedness.

'Uh hi Finn.' Finn noticed that Rachel had not changed out of her clothes from before. 'Hi Rach. What's up?' Rachel fidgeted on the doorstep. 'Can we talk? Inside? Please?' Finn nodded, taking Rachel's hand and pulling her inside the house. He shut the door and led her into the lounge room. 'Is there anywhere more private?' Finn nodded and led Rachel up the stairs to his bedroom.

His mother was watching him and smiled. She liked Rachel. More than Quinn. Rachel was certainly a lot nicer and really cared for Finn. Finn looked back and saw his mother and smiled at her before shutting his bedroom door. Of course, being the idiot he was, Finn forget that he had not turned on his bedroom light so it was pitch black and he had no idea where he was standing.

He took a step and a 'Fuck!' tore through the silence. Finn had just run into the bed post and stubbed his toe. 'Are you ok?' Rachel asked quickly, Finn unable to tell where she was in the room. 'Fine. Just need to…' He took three steps to the left and reached out to turn on his lamp. 'There!' He turned to see Rachel was less than a centimetre away.

He sat on his bed and patted the spot beside him. 'Let's talk.' Rachel sat and thought for a moment. 'How much do you like Glee?' She asked, too quietly for Finn's liking. 'Well as you know, originally it was a punishment, but now…I love it. I get to sing and dance and I get to be with you.' Rachel smiled shyly, half her face lit up by the lamp.

'And how much do you love football?' Finn paused. 'Football…it's the only thing I'm good at, apart from singing and…well my dad did it, before he joined the army and I guess, I want to make him proud.' Rachel nodded. 'Which would you rather do?' Finn was confused now. Why was she questioning him? 'That's hard. I love Glee, with all my heart, but football pleases my dad.'

Rachel touched his arm. 'Does it really? Please your dad? Because you told me he was dead and isn't life about doing what you love?' Finn was starting to see Rachel's point. 'Yes. And Glee is what I love. But why does it matter?' Rachel's eyes shone for half a second before she looked away from Finn. 'Mr Schuester told me that the football coach said that you can only pick one. Apparently Glee makes you miss lots of practices and the coach can't have that. Mr S wanted me to tell you, knew it would be easier for you to take if I told you.'

'I have to give up one? But…oh no she didn't! Damn her!' Rachel turned back to Finn, who was looking at his hands. 'Quinn? What did she do?' 'Told me she'd get me kicked off the footy team cause I kissed you and then wouldn't kiss her. She slapped me too. But I didn't think she would actually _do_ it!' Rachel moved her hand from Finn's arm to Finn's hand.

'I don't care if you don't pick Glee, but I don't think you should give it up because of popularity. I will still like you if you don't pick football. And Mercedes. And Artie. And Tina and Kurt.' Finn looked like he was about to cry. Rachel couldn't take it. 'Finn…' Next thing she knew, Finn had flipped her over and she was now lying on his bed and he was on top kissing her.

Finn was beginning to pull away though as Rachel was not responding, but she put her arms around his neck and pulled him back down. Finn's hand moved from Rachel's back to stoke her face and run his fingers through her lovely hair. He really wouldn't have it any other way!

Rachel pulled away first and Finn looked down at her face. 'What about if I pick football!' Rachel gasped and playfully slapped Finn on the arm. 'You wouldn't!' Finn grinned. 'You're right. I wouldn't. Wouldn't even consider it. Wouldn't consider being away from you!' Rachel grinned, mirroring Finn and pulled him into another kiss.

Rachel was the one who helped him make decisions. Always had. Always will.

--

**So how crap was it? On a scale of one to ten? Review and tell me please! And if by the off chance, it's not total crap, you can tell me that too!**


End file.
